Starlight
by Lynn Apple
Summary: esa incognita que todos sentimos al amar a alguien, y temor al decirselo...


**9:52 PM**

**Declaimer: Blood + y sus personajes no me pertenecen y de ser así Solomon no habría sido de Saya…**

**Starlight**

"… _muchos se preguntarían en mi lugar por que a mi? Acaso estoy condenado a pasar una vida sin mi amada cual Romeo sin su Julieta? Vagando por el mundo solitario sin un propósito o destino fijo? Tener belleza, dinero inmortalidad y no poder compartirla contigo mi amada? Muchos lamentarían después de muchos siglos ser yo mas sin embargo yo en mi lamentable situación no podría ser más… "feliz" de ser yo… Solomon Goldsmith… y haberte amado y amarte como nunca lo hice en toda mi vida"_

Al terminar de escribir esto el caballero rubio se levanto de

La silla donde estaba sentado frente a su majestuoso escritorio digno de un magnate como el, pudo ser que dudase un momento sobre si quedarse escribiendo una carta que talvez nunca fuera a ser leída mas seria ignorada o despreciada por su destinataria O simplemente ir a tomar un poco de aire para refrescar sus ideas; sin embargo al levantarse se percato de que de ir a despejar sus ideas a "tomar un poco de aire", iba a huir como ya lo había echo muchas veces de su destino… pero oh! Como podría una simple carta cambiar al caprichoso y por añadidura cruel destino de un ser humano que había padecido y padece bajo las malas jugadas de este? Talvez ella leería la carta y cambiaria de opinión con respecto a el y podría tratar de corresponderle o mas probablemente ignoraría el pequeño presente para correr a los brazos de su verdadero amado…

De solo pensar esto el joven rubio sentía una turbación en todo su cuerpo, porque si ella lo rechazaba una vez más su vida ya no tendría ningún propósito.

Y así otra idea cruzo su mente… quizá olvidarla seria la solución a todos sus males pero esto es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo y mas cuando eran 5 los intentos fallidos, entonces el en ese momento deseo adivinar si el destino seria igual de incomplaciente para con el tal como lo fue muchas veces en el pasado o talvez el caprichoso destino en uno de sus arranques de éxtasis le concedería el favor que tantas noches en vela le imploro… el favor de que ella correspondiera su amor.

Y sin darse cuenta el bello caballero rubio estaba en el balcón de su apartamento en Francia respirando el aire fresco que solo una provincia como Lyon le podrían brindar en sus momentos de exasperación y dolor, también así se percato de que tenia una copa de cristal cual fino como el hielo en su mano de derecha llena de aquel liquido rojo que le proporcionaba ese regalo que mucho llamamos vida pero que el llamaba no sin cierta ironía e indiferencia "su calvario".

Cerro sus ojos quería pensar un poco en su vida aquel loco frenesí de tormentas de sentimientos confusos y dolorosos, de ideas y revoluciones, de amores y desamores, de esclavitud y libertad.

Entonces armado de cierta valentía mezclado con ese sentimiento llamado amor camino apresurado hasta su escritorio donde tomo de una forma violenta la carta que estaba escribiendo y la releyó el pequeño párrafo que anteriormente escribió la suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el no necesitaba ninguna carta… lo que necesitaba era hablar con ella, la mujer que convirtió su vida en una pesadilla y sueño al mismo tiempo y decirle todo lo que se había guardado por casi 30 años de continuas fantasías, desilusiones, miedos… pero sobre todo 30 años de seguirla amando con todo su corazón y no dejar de pesar en nadie mas que en ella, no dejar de tener ojos para nadie mas que ella y de dedicarle cada latido de su corazón a ella.

**Bueno esa fue la primera parte de mi primer fic en mas de 3 años (:**

**deje de escribir hace mucho, pero echos de mi propia vida me inspiraron a hacerlo de alguna forma... (lo de la carta yo escribi una para alguien muy especial & lo de Lyon fue por que alguien a quien quise con todo mi corazon alguna vez y por ahora aprecio mucho como amigo es de Lyon Francia y reside tambien alli) ademas de que ultimamente eh leido muchos libros de filosofia lo cual me inspiro aun mas.  
**

**Para los que se preguntan de que trata el fic en si, trata de ese miedo y a la vez intriga que todos tenemos cuando alguien nos gusta o amamos a alguien; pero aun no le hemos revelado ese secreto tan intimo por el mismo temor de que nos rechaze y destroce todas nuestras esperanzas n_________n Y todos nos identificamos con eso y lamentablemten nos ah pasado mas de una vez.  
**

**Bueno espero sus criticas, que seran muy aprecidas Y por lo mismo me daran las ganas para escribir el otro capitulo y mas fics; dependiendo de como acepten este fic le seguire o simplemte lo resumire y lo dejare de un capitulo (: **


End file.
